


Weird drabble thing

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things that Rythian can only get from Lalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird drabble thing

**Author's Note:**

> More odds and ends. Still not sure why this thing happened.

Rythian tugged at his bonds as Lalna circled him, checking that the straps that bound his limbs were buckled tight. Lalna had stripped the mage of his clothes moments earlier, leaving him nothing more than the bandages that crisscrossed his palms. Now, Rythian sat on a narrow wooden bench, legs spread and bent at the knee. His legs were strapped to either side of the bench at the ankle and the top of his shin, allowing him only a small range of motion. His hands were pinned behind his back by thick leather bands that had been wrapped around his wrists.

Straightening up from his task, the scientist took hold of Rythian’s chin. He stretched his thumb upwards to rub at Rythian’s tape-covered lips as the man glowered at him. “I know exactly what you’ll say when I get rid of the gag, so I think I’ll leave it on for the moment,” Lalna told him.

His hand slid down the mage’s throat to his bare chest, pausing to pinch and then pull at his nipples. Rythian arched his body up towards him, trying to relieve some of the strain before Lalna let go again. He flinched as he felt the textured plastic fingertips of Lalna’s mechanical hand slip down his back, still unused to the foreign feel of it.

Seizing at Rythian’s hair, Lalna dragged him down to lie on the bench on his stomach. Pinning him with his spidery metal fingers curled around the base of his neck, he grabbed at his ass before swinging his hand back to strike him. Rythian’s small cry was dampened by the gag when Lalna’s hand fell across his behind with a sharp smack. The scientist slapped at his skin like that three more times, before stepping back as he reached inside his pocket.

Seconds later, Rythian felt Lalna’s hand return to his ass, fingers now wet with lube. He whined as the first plunged inside him, followed by another after a moment’s work. Rythian craned his neck as he turned to watch the scientist as he added another finger to him, now thrusting the digits inside him carefully. The fourth finger made him groan and he turned his face back towards the bench, pressing his forehead against the smooth wood. Gently, Lalna eased his finger in a little deeper, stretching him just a little more, before he withdrew.

For a moment, Rythian waited quietly, certain that soon Lalna would push his cock inside him. He grew anxious quickly, and lifted himself up when he realized that Lalna had left his side. As Rythian watched, the scientist drew a dildo from one of the cabinets that lined the walls. Heat rising to his face, he turned away, shifting awkwardly on the bench.

“Just for you,” Lalna told him as he approached, holding up the dildo that Rythian had been quite determinedly ignoring. Now that it was there in front of him, he allowed his eyes to slide over the length of it. The toy was purple and for the most part smooth, other than a rippling line of ridges along the inside edge.

The scientist held the toy up to Rythian, brushing the tip across his covered lips as he tried to turn away from it. Lalna slipped behind him, already securing the dildo to the bench by its base while Rythian waited, his weight shifted entirely onto straps just below his knees. “You ready?” Lalna asked, his hand returning to Rythian’s ass as he lined up the toy with his body. At Rythian’s slight nod, he guided the tip of the toy inside him before stepping back.

It was all up to Rythian as he slowly slid down onto the shaft of the toy. A low whimper escaped him as he found his limit, still two inches from the base. Rythian halted there, turning his head to look back at Lalna.

“How is it?” the scientist asked. “Is it big?”

Hesitantly, Rythian nodded. It was just on the edge of being too much for him, but Lalna had prepared him for exactly this.

“Are you going to ride it for me?” Lalna continued, now grabbing at the mage’s ass to nudge him slightly upwards.

He shook his head and Lalna paused. “No?” the scientist asked. “Do you want me to stop?” Rythian responded with a quick nod, and the scientist’s hands left him.

The tape was peeled off with a quick rip of adhesive that made Rythian wince. Then Lalna drew the thick wad of fabric from his mouth, allowing him to work his tongue around his uncomfortably dry mouth. Rythian twisted his scarred lips, the leftover adhesive making them uncomfortably stiff. The mage wanted to throw some sort of retort at him or at the very least a curse, but could manage nothing.

His eyes went to Lalna who was now watching from across the room. “You want to get off don’t you?” he said, indicating Rythian’s hard cock. Rythian looked down at himself; he did desperately want to get off, but he would have preferred to do that in a quiet corner by himself. However, he was beginning to realize that the scientist wasn’t going to free him without a performance.

“I have a deal for you,” Lalna began. The mage shifted nervously in place, and pressed his lips together as the toy pushed against a different spot inside of him. “I’ll get you off, as long as you keep talking to me. You’ll have to answer what I ask you, alright?”

“And if I don’t want to?” Rythian dared ask.

“I’ll let you finish yourself off,” Lalna shrugged.

“Go ahead and ask then,” the mage sighed.

“How long has it been since we’ve spent time together?” Lalna began, squirting a little more lube onto his fingers.

“A few weeks,” Rythian replied, his voice soft. He watched intently as Lalna reached for him, fingers wrapping around his cock. The mage shuddered at his touch, leaning slightly forwards

“What do you do in the meantime?”

“What do you mean?” Rythian asked, though he could guess what the scientist was asking.

“Come on, Rythian. You know what I’m talking about,” Lalna pressed the subject.

The mage turned away, his jaw tense. “It’s not like you’re the only one,” he growled eventually.

“I know that,” the scientist nodded. “But Zoeya’s not always there, is she? What do you do when you’re alone?”

Rythian pressed his lips together, determined to stay silent. He did not expect Lalna to remove his hand from him so quickly. “Come on,” he groaned impatiently, straining at the straps that bound his hands.

“What do you do?” Lalna repeated, his hand poised a few inches from Rythian’s cock.

Mumbling a quiet curse to himself, Rythian again refused to meet his gaze. “I just use my hand like anyone else,” he eventually muttered.

“Alright,” Lalna accepted the answer. His hand returned to Rythian’s cock, callused fingers sliding along his length. “Have you done anything more? What do you do when you’re trying to do everything in your power to sort yourself out so you don’t have to come to me like you did tonight?” He grinned as Rythian’s expression again grew dark, his resolve visible as he fell silent.

Much to the mage’s relief, Lalna’s hand remained on him this time. As he felt himself near his orgasm, he bucked up into the scientist’s hand, gasping loudly. At that cue, Lalna withdrew, even as the mage wrenched at his bonds to try to keep contact.

“Goddammit, Lalna,” Rythian hissed, curling in on himself. He pressed himself back on the toy inside him, desperate to push himself over the edge, but it wasn’t quite enough. Slowly, the mage raised his head to look back up at Lalna who now stood a few paces away, eyes fixed on him. Rythian pulled his chin into his chest, abruptly aware of the scene he had made.

“A deal’s a deal,” the scientist shrugged at him. “If you can’t keep it, then I have to leave you to your own devices.” With that, he turned and made for the door.

Predictably, Rythian waited until the last second to call him back. “Lalna!” he cried, and the scientist paused, glancing back over his shoulder as he waited for him to continue. “I-I’ve made a few things for myself,” Rythian admitted, still testing the strength of the leather straps that secured him.

“Oh?” Lalna turned back from the door, glad that Rythian hadn’t called his bluff. “Tell me about the best one,” he said, “and if it’s any good, then I’ll make sure you get off.”

The mage swallowed before beginning, his words rushed in his desperation. “I made a potion for myself, than under the right conditions would form a construct. When it was placed in a site I prepared, it-” he paused for a moment, rocking nervously in place. “It had these-” Rythian searched for a word, before continuing his nervous speech “-tendrils and I let it fuck me.”

Only a week had passed since that particular night, though Rythian was quite certain that this particular memory would remain vivid as time passed. Even now, he could remember the nervous tension in his chest as he had slipped away into the dunes on a moonlit night, a new vial in his belt. He had descended into one of the rare sandstone hollows that housed the desert springs, hands holding tight to the lip of the opening as he swung down.

He had marked out the space for his spell in the loose pebbles underwater, before finally beginning to undress in the moonlight that shone through the small opening above him. Not long later, he had stood knee-deep in the water, already feeling that vague discomfort as the water touched his skin. But still, he had continued, unstopping the carefully prepared vial before gingerly pouring its contents into the water beneath him.

There had been a brief moment, as always, where he paused, uncertain if the spell had been successful and that the water had gained the power he had tried to transfer to it. But then a small tendril had snaked around his thigh, drawing him back into a whole bed of waiting appendages that swiftly curled around him, lifting him out of the water.

Ashamed of that memory, Rythian waited for Lalna to sneer at him, but instead the man seemed delighted with the revelation. “Good boy,” the scientist murmured, leaning in to kiss Rythian’s brow. He took Rythian’s cock in his hand again while looping his other arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his chest. Rythian leaned into him, a small, relieved whimper slipping from him. He came only a brief moment later, moaning loudly before drawing back from Lalna.

Rythian allowed the scientist to tend to him afterwards, unbuckling his bindings and carefully lifting him up from the bench. Lalna carried him to the teleporter, and quickly made his way up to his bedroom. He left the mage in his bed, slipping off again to take care of his own business as his mind swirled with new possibilities.


End file.
